Teiko Gakuen
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Keputusan Kuroko untuk bersekolah di sekolah para yankee bukan tanpa alasan. Ada mimpi yang harus ia lanjutkan. Namun tentu semua tidak akan berjalan mudah. Bersama Kagami dan teman-teman barunya, perlahan Kuroko mencoba menumbangkan satu persatu para petinggi Teiko demi satu tujuan. Termasuk mengalahkan sang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi, Akashi Seijuurou.
1. Hello, Teiko!

"Kamu serius?"

Kata yang akan selalu dan selalu terngiang di telinga Kuroko Tetsuya sampai kapan pun. Juga menjadi alasan terkuatnya meneguhkan hati untuk masuk ke Teiko Gakuen, sekolah para yankee yang terkenal di Tokyo.

Tujuannya hanya satu.

Memenuhi salah satu mimpi terbesar sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Teiko Gakuen © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Kurobas © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _._

 _Terinspirasi dari dorama Majisuka Gakuen (©Yasushi Akimoto)_

 _Hanya mengambil beberapa nama dan latar. Jalan cerita murni ciptaan saya._

 _._

 _._

 _Out of Chara, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan perkelahian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Teiko _Gakuen._ Siapa yang tidak tahu sekolah populer seantero Jepang itu. Iya, populer karena Teiko adalah sekolah para _yankee_ bersarang. _Yankee_ , atau sering disebut sebagai berandal maupun preman. Tak ada bedanya. Sekolah yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk kaum adam, sehingga tak ada satupun murid perempuan di dalamnya. Sekolah yang lain daripada yang lain, dimana segala peraturannya pun berbeda daripada sekolah pada umumnya. Tak pernah ada kata damai dalam Teiko. Hampir di seluruh penjuru kau akan menemukan berbagai macam kekerasan, perkelahian, ataupun kondisi tak normal lainnya seperti rokok, minuman keras, bahkan narkotika. Guru tahu, namun terlalu cuek untuk peduli. Pemerintah? Beliau terlalu sibuk untuk urusan semacam ini. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka terlalu takut untuk mengambil tindakan.

Kekuasaan tertinggi dalam Teiko bukanlah ketua Osis maupun kepala sekolah, melainkan _leader of_ Rappapa. Rappapa adalah geng _yankee_ tertinggi sekaligus terkuat di Teiko. Semua kendali sekolah ada di tangan sang _leader_ , seluruh murid tunduk padanya. Bahkan guru sampai kepala sekolah tidak bisa berkutik melawan. Sudah pasti, ketua Rappapa adalah murid terkuat dan terhebat di Teiko. Kepala sekolah hanya berfungsi sebagai formalitas belaka, karena pada faktanya sekolah dipegang oleh ketua Rappapa. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah yang tertinggi di Teiko.

Jika _yankee_ terkuat adalah ketua Rappapa, maka yang terkuat kedua adalah wakil ketua Rappapa. Kemudian disusul oleh anggota khusus Rappapa yang terkenal dengan julukan _Four Heavenly Kings_.

Tak sembarang orang bisa menjadi anggota Rappapa. Harus ada seleksi ketat, terlebih yang memilih anggota adalah sang ketua langsung. Rappapa memiliki ruangan tersendiri yang terletak di lantai tiga. Tak ada yang berani naik kesana kecuali jika ingin berurusan dengan geng terkuat seantero sekolah itu. Tangga yang menuju langsung ke ruangan Rappapa sering disebut sebagai 'tangga neraka' karena banyak murid yang babak belur bahkan hingga patah tulang karena mencoba menerobos melalui tangga tersebut.

Saat ini, ketua Rappapa dijabat oleh sosok absolut bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Ia berhasil mengalahkan Nijimura Shuuzou —ketua Rappapa sebelumnya— di tahun pertamanya bersekolah. Suatu rekor yang menakjubkan, karena belum pernah sekalipun Teiko dipimpin oleh seorang murid kelas satu. Ia berhasil maju bersama dengan sahabatnya, Midorima Shintarou yang kini mengambil alih posisi wakil ketua Rappapa. Memang begitulah cara menjadi ketua Rappapa sekaligus pemimpin Teiko. Harus ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketua bila ingin mengambil posisinya, atau bisa disebut dengan _merebut._ Bagai hukum rimba yang berlaku di alam liar, memang. Bila tak ada yang sanggup mengalahkan ketua Rappapa hingga ia lulus, maka sang ketua sendiri yang akan memilih penerusnya.

Akashi menggulingkan kekuasaan Nijimura tepat di tahun terakhir Nijimura bersekolah. Setelah Nijimura, Haizaki, Nebuya, Hyuuga, dan beberapa anggota Rappapa lulus, Akashi mulai merekrut beberapa anak untuk menggantikan posisi Rappapa yang kosong. Bersama Midorima, mereka berhasil mengambil enam orang terbaik dan empat diantaranya dijuluki dengan nama _Four Heavenly Kings._

Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda berambut merah yang berhasil mencetak rekor Rappapa juga Teiko sebagai ketua termuda. Bersahabat dengan Midorima Shintarou sejak kecil, salah seorang yang turut andil dalam keberhasilan Akashi merebut posisi ketua dari Nijimura. Akashi mengidap _Multiple Personality Disorder_ atau lebih awam disebut kepribadian ganda. Memiliki dua kepribadian bertolak belakang yang lebih mudah dijuluki dengan 'Oreshi dan Bokushi'. Oreshi, kepribadian Akashi yang sering disandingkan dengan malaikat. Paling dominan dalam menguasai tubuh, dan yang pasti adalah kepribadian yang paling terkendali. Tenang namun menghanyutkan. Bokushi, kepribadian yang setara dengan iblis dari neraka. Beringas dan tidak terkontrol. Biasa muncul saat pertarungan atau perkelahian. Dapat menghabisi banyak musuh dalam satu waktu, dan kepribadian inilah yang turun saat melawan Nijimura. Jika sudah lepas kontrol, maka Midorima harus turun tangan untuk mengendalikannya. Memiliki _emperor eye_ yang menakjubkan. Tinggi badan tidak menghalanginya berkuasa, dan kata-katanya adalah absolut.

Oreshi adalah malaikat dan Bokushi adalah iblis. Berada dalam satu tubuh berupa pemuda berambut merah dengan tinggi 173 cm. Alter ego yang mengerikan.

Midorima Shintarou, sahabat baik Akashi sedari kecil. Mengenal Akashi luar dalam dan menjadi sosok yang paling mengerti sang ketua. Terlihat selalu mengikuti Akashi kemanapun ia pergi, seperti anak kembar. Sering menghabiskan waktu bermain shogi atau basket sesekali. Orang terkuat kedua seantero Teiko. Dia adalah orang yang turut andil dalam suksesnya Akashi menumbangkan Nijimura. Dalam pertarungan, perpaduan Akashi dan Midorima adalah yang paling mengerikan. Kolaborasi yang luar biasa serta kerja sama yang menakjubkan menjadikan mereka berdua iblis nyata dari neraka. Belum pernah ada orang yang sanggup merobohkan pasangan dengan julukan MidoAka ini.

Apakah akan ada sosok yang berhasil menumbangkan kekuasan Akashi Seijuurou dan menghancurkan pertarungan MidoAka?

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut biru langit terlihat memasuki pelataran Teiko dengan tenang. Terlihat novel tebal di tangan kiri serta tangan kanan sesekali membetulkan letak kacamata yang dipakainya. Ia adalah murid pindahan dari Osaka. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah nama yang melabelinya sejak lahir.

Beberapa murid Teiko mulai membicarakannya ketika Kuroko melintasi koridor dengan santai. Tak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan atau gentar saat manik birunya menangkap perkelahian di beberapa sudut sekolah, seakan ia sudah terbiasa hidup dalam lingkungan seperti itu. Langkahnya pasti, tanpa keraguan di dalamnya. Suara orang-orang yang membicarakan dirinya tidak membuat Kuroko risih. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk mengonfirmasi kehadirannya sebagai murid baru.

.

.

Di atap sekolah, sosok _crimson_ dan pemuda berambut hijau lumut terlihat memandang intens pemuda _teal_ yang tengah melangkah melewati gerbang. Raut wajah pemuda itu datar, tidak ada ekspresi yang tersirat disana. Padahal seharusnya pemuda itu tahu bahwa dia adalah murid baru, di sekolah berandalan pula. Harusnya dia takut karena akan menjadi bulan-bulanan murid lainnya sebagai _salam penyambut_. Apalagi tubuh anak itu terlihat kurus dan ringkih, pasti habis dalam sekali pukul. Nyatanya, pemuda biru itu santai dan tenang sekali menuju gedung sekolah seakan sudah menjadi murid lama disini.

 _"Saa_ , sepertinya yang ini menarik. Bagaimana, Midorima?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, nanodayo."

.

.

Kuroko berjalan santai menapaki tangga dan menyusuri lorong lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada. Pembicaraan orang-orang mengenai dirinya diindahkan begitu saja. Matanya fokus mencari kelas 2-3, yaitu kelas yang akan ditempatinya hingga setahun kedepan. Lantas setelah menemukannya, ia bergegas menggeser pintu dan masuk.

Asap rokok langsung menyambutnya begitu Kuroko masuk. Tanpa protes, pemuda itu lekas mencari tempat duduk kosong dan berinsiatif mengambil bangku dekat jendela agar pernapasannya tidak dipenuhi asap nikotin.

"Wah wah, ada anak baru rupanya. Cupu sekali." baru saja mendaratkan tubuh di atas kursi, Kuroko disambut oleh dua orang tak dikenalnya yang menatap sengit. Salah satunya berambut oranye dan satunya lagi berambut hitam.

"Sepertinya kau salah sekolah, bocah." ujar si rambut oranye. "Teiko bukan sekolah untuk pemuda kutu buku sepertimu." diejek begitu, Kuroko nampak tidak acuh dan malah membuka novel yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"Lebih baik kau pindah sebelum habis dibabat _yankee_ disini." saran si rambut hitam. Namun Kuroko tetap tak peduli dan terus menekuri buku yang ia baca.

"Sialan, belum pernah ada yang berani mengacuhkan kami!" dengan kesal, satu diantaranya mengambil novel Kuroko dan melemparnya ke lantai. Kuroko mendelik, namun tak ayal ia bangkit dan membungkuk untuk meraih novelnya.

Kuroko bisa mendengar tawa tertahan dari kedua murid yang entah namanya siapa, namun ia cuek. Saat tangannya menyentuh novel, tak pelak tangan kecilnya diinjak oleh si rambut oranye. Tawa pun mengudara.

"Dasar bocah! Kembali ke pelukan mama sana!"

Kuroko meringis saat tangannya diinjak kuat. Perlahan ia merintih pelan, "lepaskan tanganku."

"Eeehh? Lihat, bahkan dia merengek seperti bayi!" ujar si rambut hitam dan keduanya pun tertawa. Si pelaku mengangkat kakinya dari tangan Kuroko, namun bukan untuk menyingkir melainkan kembali menghentakkan kakinya dengan lebih kuat ke tangan sang pemuda.

"Lemahnyaaa~ kalau tidak bisa melawan, jangan sekolah disini!" entah siapa yang berbicara, Kuroko tidak peduli. Kini ia fokus pada tangannya yang kini diinjak semakin kuat. Namun pemuda _teal_ itu tidak bersuara, hanya diam dengan rintihan kecil sesekali lolos dari bibirnya.

Si rambut hitam menjambak surai Kuroko hingga mendongak kemudian mengambil kacamata Kuroko dan melemparnya tak tentu arah. Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar sang pelaku.

"Bocah!" kepala Kuroko dihempas kasar hingga jatuh dengan posisi tangan tetap diinjak. Si rambut oranye menyingkirkan kakinya dari tangan Kuroko lalu dengan kuat menendang tubuh kecil itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Tawa kembali mengudara. Tak ada satupun yang menolong Kuroko, semua asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing walau mereka tahu sedang ada penindasan terhadap anak baru.

"Ah, lemah! Sudahlah, sebagai hadiah karena kau adalah murid baru, maka kau harus menjadi budak kami selama sebulan! Paham?" si rambut oranye kembali menjambak surai Kuroko dan menatap tajam. Lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga terantuk lantai kemudian hendak pergi.

"Cuih!" si rambut hitam meludahi Kuroko. "kau serius bersekolah disini, anak baru? Padahal kau sangat lemah. Dasar pecundang!"

Mendengar perkataan salah seorang penindasnya, Kuroko menggigit bibirnya kemudian berdiri menghadang keduanya, membuat penindasnya tadi mengernyit heran.

"Aku serius." Kuroko berucap dingin.

"Huh?" kedua pemuda di depannya saling berpandangan, bingung. Belum sempat rasa penasaran hilang, keduanya dikejutkan dengan tinjuan kuat Kuroko yang mengarah tepat di ulu hati hingga keduanya mundur beberapa langkah. Terlalu kuat untuk ukuran pemuda mungil seperti dirinya.

"Sialan!"

Si rambut oranye mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Kuroko yang dapat dihindari dengan sangat mudah. Kaki kecil Kuroko dengan cepat mengarah ke perut sang pemuda hingga ia tersungkur ke belakang. Tak terima, si rambut hitam maju dan melayangkan kakinya ke arah Kuroko. Berkat tubuh kecilnya, ia berhasil menghindar dengan gesit. Kepalan tangan Kuroko menghantam dagu pemuda itu dengan keras, sebelum tendangan keras di perut dilayangkan Kuroko hingga si rambut hitam jatuh.

Satu kelas bengong. Bagaimana tidak, anak baru dengan tubuh kecil dan ringkih bisa mengalahkan _trouble maker_ kelas dengan mudah?

Kedua pemuda itu bangkit. Secara bersamaan, mereka mengarahkan tinju ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko dengan mudah menangkap tangan keduanya dan memelintir dengan keras.

"Arrgghhh! Lepas, lepaskan!" keduanya berteriak tanpa ampun. Cukup sedikit lagi saja dan tangan itu akan patah. "Ampun! Kami mohon ampun!"

Kuroko melepas tangan keduanya sebelum mendorongnya dengan cukup keras. Rautnya tidak berubah, tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Dengan santai, ia memungut novelnya yang belum sempat diambil dan berjalan mencari kacamatanya. Beruntung kacamata itu tidak terlempar keluar jendela. Setelah memakai kembali kacamatanya, Kuroko duduk anteng di kursinya sambil membuka novel seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?" salah satu dari lawannya tadi menghampiri Kuroko dengan kening yang masih berkerut kesakitan. Kuroko memandangnya lalu tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

 _Rappapa's Room._

Akashi terlihat sedang mengaduk kopi seraya melamun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Akashicchi kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri-ssu?" tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda pirang nan tinggi menghampiri Akashi dari belakang lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu kecil sang ketua dengan santai. Tentu dia tenang karena Akashi sedang dalam mode malaikatnya, dimana gunting hanya akan bersemayam di saku tanpa perlu repot-repot keluar.

"Ah," seakan tersadar, Akashi mendongak menatap wajah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Memangnya aku senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Iya-ssu. Aku perhatikan sehabis keluar bersama Midorimacchi, Akashicchi terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum. Jangan bilang kau habis ditembak Midorimacchi?"

"Bodoh. Menyingkir dari Akashi sekarang!" Midorima tiba-tiba datang dan menarik lengan si pirang hingga rengkuhannya pada Akashi terlepas. "Jangan membuat berita yang tidak-tidak, Kise."

Sosok pirang bernama Kise Ryouta itu hanya terkekeh ringan. "Haaa~ Midorimacchi lucu sekali kalau sedang cemburu-ssu."

"Siapa yang sedang cemburu?!"

Akashi tidak menanggapi anak buahnya lagi. Kini ia mengangkat kopi yang telah diaduknya lalu bersiap menuju ruangan pribadi miliknya yang memang tersedia di _Rappapa's room._ Ruangan ini memang dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa besar, _air conditioner,_ meja, televisi, kulkas, kamar mandi, dan ruangan pribadi sang ketua. Belum sempat Akashi melangkah, mendadak kopinya diambil oleh Midorima dan dijauhkan dari jangkauan sang ketua. Kurang ajar? Memang.

"Kenapa kau ambil kopiku, Midorima?" beruntung Oreshi yang sedang mengambil alih. Bukan tidak mungkin kepala Midorima akan tertancap gunting bila Bokushi yang sedang turun.

"Masih pagi, Akashi. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Berarti nanti siang boleh?"

"Tidak boleh juga. Kau dilarang minum kopi sampai aku bilang boleh."

"Memangnya kau siapa, Midorima? Lagipula dari kemarin aku belum menyentuh kopi."

"Aku wakil, sahabat, sekaligus dokter tidak resmi-mu. Jangan membantah, tidak ada kopi sampai aku bilang boleh."

"Lalu aku boleh minum kopi kapan? Saat kiamat, huh?"

"Tidak seperti itu Akashi, maksudku—"

"Ya ya ya, aku paham maksudmu, dokter Mi-do-ri-ma. Demi kebaikanku, benar?"

"Nah itu tahu."

"Tapi tetap saja aku ingin kopi."

"Haaahh~ drama suami-istri di pagi hari-ssu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja daripada jadi nyamuk. Kopinya untukku, ya!" Kise berucap jahil seraya mengambil kopi yang dijauhkan Midorima lalu melangkah pergi menuju sofa panjang dimana dua anggota Rappapa lainnya tengah duduk. Yang satu sedang memilah beberapa kertas dengan tekun sedangkan pemuda sebelahnya membaca novel. Di sofa lainnya, terlihat satu lagi anggota Rappapa sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Kise!" Midorima berseru kesal atas ucapan jahil pemuda pirang itu. Namun dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Kise mengerti suasana dan membawa kopi itu pergi sehingga Akashi tidak bisa meminumnya. "Bagaimana, masih mau minum?"

"Aku akan buat lagi."

"Tidak akan. Kopi yang kau buat tadi stok terakhir."

"Lalu aku minum apa?"

"Nanti kubuatkan teh herbal."

Mendengus kesal, Akashi beranjak menuju ruangannya dengan muka ditekuk. Midorima tersenyum tipis lalu mengedarkan manik hijaunya ke seluruh penjuru ruang. Anggotanya kurang dua, pantas sepi. Biasanya _Rappapa's room_ tidak pernah absen dari yang namanya berisik dan riuh karena ulah dua bocah kopi susu.

"Mana yang lain?"

Kise yang sedang menyesap kopi, melirik lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. "Tidak tahu-ssu. Mungkin terlambat."

"Dasar bocah itu."

.

.

Kuroko memilih menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan duduk di taman seraya bersender di salah satu pohon yang rindang. Novel di pangkuannya siap dibaca. Tangan kiri memegang gelas milkshake sedangkan tangan kanan sesekali membalikkan halaman novel. Suasana begitu tenang dan damai, sehingga Kuroko merasa nya—

 _Bruk!_

Suara sesuatu yang dijatuhkan di dekatnya tak membuat Kuroko menoleh. Manik biru yang terhalang kacamata itu tetap fokus dengan deretan tulisan di novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Hei kau, kutu buku!"

Merasa terpanggil, Kuroko akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati lima orang pemuda berdiri di depannya. Satu orang pemuda dengan alis bercabang berdiri dengan angkuh sambil menunjuk Kuroko, "kau!"

Kuroko diam, hanya menatap pemuda dengan rambut merah kehitaman itu.

"Ku dengar dari salah satu anak buahku, kau berhasil mengalahkan Hayama dan Izuki ya? Hebat juga. Aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu."

Kuroko menatap datar pemuda di depannya. "Kau siapa?"

"Kagami Taiga. Ketua geng Majiba. Aku ingin menantangmu, Kuroro."

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah terserah lah! Pokoknya berdiri dan lawan aku!"

Kuroko menatap tanpa minat. Tanpa bicara, ia kembali menunduk dan menekuni novel yang tengah ia nikmati. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat pemuda alis cabang itu berang.

"Kau dengar aku, tidak?! Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku!"

Tidak ada respon membuat Kagami —pemuda itu— marah dan hendak melayangkan pukulan andai seseorang dengan rambut hitam eksotisnya tidak menahan.

"Tai-chan! Jangan begitu dong, kau tidak kasian dengan pemuda imutss ini? Dia bisa gegar otak kena pukulan mautmu, tahu."

Kagami menatap jengah pemuda alay yang tengah menahannya. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, panggil namaku dengan lengkap! Dan lagipula buat apa aku menahan diri jika si cebol ini bisa mengalahkan Izuki yang katanya punya mata gajah itu?"

"Mata elang, Tai-chan."

"Terserah. Lepaskan aku, Reo-nee. Aku ingin membuktikan ucapan Hayama itu benar atau tidak. Kalau sampai bocah itu berbohong, aku tak segan menghabisinya dengan catokan Reo-nee."

"Heh Tai, kau ingin kutendang ya? Sudah jelas bocah biru ini lemah dan ringkih, lalu kau mau melawannya? Satu kali pukul saja mungkin bocah ini mati. Lantas, mau kau kubur dimana nanti mayatnya? Bisa-bisa kau dicincang Akashi karena melanggar peraturan sekolah yang dia buat." seorang pemuda lainnya yang juga berambut hitam dengan alis cukup tebal terlihat memandang remeh Kuroko.

"Arrghh! Aku ingin sekali melawannya, memangnya tidak boleh?"

 _"Summimasen,_ Kagami-san. Bukan maksudnya menyinggung, tapi apa yang Kasamatsu-senpai katakan itu ada benarnya. _Summimasen, summimasen_!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang terlihat membungkuk sambil meminta maaf berulangkali walau tidak jelas juga apa kesalahannya.

"Bukannya aku meremehkan, tapi sepertinya Reo-nee dan Sakurai ada benarnya." kali ini pemuda dengan rambut coklat tanah yang menyahut.

"Cih," Kagami mendecih tidak suka. Kembali dipandanginya Kuroko yang terlihat tak acuh dengan tajam, lalu satu tendangan diarahkan pada sang pemuda _teal_ hingga tersungkur dan kepalanya menabrak tanah. "Padahal tadi aku sudah semangat."

" _Hidoii_ Tai-chan." pemuda yang dipanggil Reo-nee itu memandang geli Kuroko dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Banci kaleng tersebut terlihat menahan tawa namun sekeras mungkin tetap terlihat sedang prihatin.

"Kau serius hanya seorang pecundang? Heh, sudahlah, ayo pergi."

Kata-kata terakhir Kagami cukup membuat Kuroko menggigit bibir dan langsung berdiri dengan tegas dihadapan lima —ralat, empat pemuda tulen dan satu pemuda jejadian itu seraya menatap tajam. Kuroko melempar novel dan kacamatanya tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, lalu dengan dingin berucap,

"Aku serius."

.

.

.

.

 _Te be ceh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hika's note :_

 _Jadi.. Ada yang nonton majisuka gakuen? Hehe, yang udah nonton pasti ga asing lah ya. Tapi disini Hika cuman ngambil latar, beberapa nama seperti rappapa dan 4 heavenly queens (disini kings) dan sedikit alur. Sisanya seperti penokohan karakter dan jalan cerita Hika buat berbeda supaya terasa karya orisinil Hika walau hanya 85-90 persen. Disini maeda (kuroko) juga engga jadi perawat dan ngerawat yuko (akashi)._

 _Ps : ada yang nungguin by your side? /gaadaHik,udahsanapulang/ mungkin beberapa hari lagi di post setelah hika edit. Abisnya ceritanya agak hilang feel dan masih mau dirombak sana-sini /alesan_


	2. Kuroko vs Majiba

_"Kau serius hanya seorang pecundang? Heh, sudahlah, ayo pergi."_

 _Kata-kata terakhir Kagami cukup membuat Kuroko menggigit bibir dan langsung berdiri dengan tegas dihadapan lima —ralat, empat pemuda tulen dan satu pemuda jejadian itu seraya menatap tajam. Kuroko melempar novel dan kacamatanya tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, lalu dengan dingin berucap,_

 _"Aku serius."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Teiko Gakuen © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Kurobas © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _._

 _Terinspirasi dari dorama Majisuka Gakuen (©Yasushi Akimoto)_

 _Hanya mengambil beberapa nama dan latar. Jalan cerita murni ciptaan saya._

 _._

 _._

 _Out of Chara, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan perkelahian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wow wow wow, lihatlah, Tai _-chan_." Reo, atau lebih lengkapnya Mibuchi Reo, terlihat _excited_ saat Kuroko dengan dinginnya menatap mereka. "Sepertinya Kurokuro ini serius menanggapimu."

"Cih, kau yakin bocah?" Kasamatsu menatap rendah. "Jangan sok kalau memang tidak bisa. Jika kau mati nanti, harga diri kami yang jadi taruhannya."

Furihata Kouki —pemuda dengan rambut coklat tanah— mengangguk sekali. "Akashi- _san_ yang membuat peraturannya. Kami diperbolehkan berkelahi sebebasnya, dengan syarat tidak boleh ada yang mati diantara kedua pihak. Jika sampai ada yang melanggar, maka ia harus siap digantung terbalik selama 20 jam di lapangan dan setelahnya melawan satu anggota Rappapa tanpa diberi jeda sedikitpun."

Pandangan dingin Kuroko yang tak berubah lantas membuat geng Majiba ini mengernyit.

"Ano.. _Sumimasen,_ Kuroko- _san_. Apa kau serius ingin melawan kami?" Sakurai bertanya ragu.

"Ya." Kuroko berucap tegas.

"Wah wah, besar juga nyalimu, bocah." Kasamatsu meludah ke samping. "Bosan hidup ya?" pemuda itu mulai menyingsing lengan, namun Kagami dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya.

"Tunggu."

"Cih, apa lagi?"

"Tidak adil jika lima lawan satu. Biar aku yang mengatasi bocah ini." Kagami menatap tajam Kuroko. "Bukan begitu, Ku-ro-ko?"

Kuroko tak kalah tajam membalas tatapan Kagami. "Aku tidak keberatan bila di tengah perkelahian nanti teman-temanmu ikut turun tangan."

"Sombong sekali kau."

"Cih, jangan tinggi hati dulu."

"Paling satu kali pukul sudah menyerah."

Kuroko bergeming saat hinaan demi hinaan terlontar padanya. Kagami memberi kode pada teman-temannya untuk menyingkir, memberikan akses lebih luas pada Kuroko dan Kagami untuk bertarung.

Tangan terkepal, Kagami memasang kuda-kuda. "Ayo, Kuroko."

Kuroko turut memasang kuda-kuda, namun dia hanya diam. Menunggu. Membuat Kagami tidak sabaran dan dengan cepat mengarahkan tinjunya pada Kuroko.

"Hyaaah!"

Namun gagal.

Pemuda biru itu dengan gesit menghindari pukulan Kagami, dan tanpa terduga menyerang sisi samping Kagami dengan lutut. Kagami terkejut dan menoleh. Belum sempat ia berucap, tinjuan kuat melayang pada pipi.

Mibuchi, Kasamatsu, Sakurai, dan Furihata terbelalak.

"Cih," Kagami memegang pipinya dan meludah, lalu menyeringai. "Boleh juga pukulanmu. Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu."

Kuroko hanya diam seraya memasang raut tenang.

Kagami kembali menyerang, kali ini tinjunya mengarah pada sisi kanan Kuroko. Melihat ini, dengan cepat Kuroko menghindar ke sisi kiri.

 _Gotcha!_

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, tinju kanan Kagami berganti haluan menjadi tinju kiri dan tepat mengenai rahang Kuroko. Pemuda biru itu sedikit tersungkur, namun dengan cepat kembali tegak. Dirinya agak terkejut.

Perpindahan antara tinju kanan dan kiri terjadi sangat cepat. Bahkan manik tajam Kuroko tidak bisa menangkap pergerakan itu. Kagami melayangkan tinju kanan hanya untuk mengelabui Kuroko agar pemuda biru itu menghindar ke arah kiri, sehingga Kagami bisa menyerangnya dengan tepat.

"Ya, Kuroko." seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko, Kagami tersenyum miring. "Itulah keahlianku. Membuat gerakan yang sulit dibaca musuh." dan tanpa memberi jeda, tendangan tiba-tiba dari samping berhasil membuat Kuroko terjungkal.

Kuroko kembali bangkit. Kakinya nyeri sekarang.

"Bagaimana? Mau menyerah?"

"Ini bahkan baru dimulai."

.

.

"Wah, sepertinya seru ya."

"Hn."

"Laporan yang menarik bagi Akashi, benar?"

"Hn."

"Bocah itu kuat, tapi Kagami tak kalah kuat. Tapi sayangnya Kagami tak pernah berhasil mengalahkanku, bahkan sejak kami masih di Amerika."

"Hn."

"Huh, kusuruh Murasakibara menghancurkan _li-nov_ mu, tahu rasa."

"Jangan, kasihan gadis-gadis cantik ini."

"..."

"..."

" _Are you being crazy because Akashi would never had notice you?"_

 _"Damn. Shut up one-eye-mother."_

 _._

 _._

Baik Kuroko dan Kagami sama-sama tak ada yang mau mengalah. Serangan demi serangan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan dari keduanya, membuat empat orang di tepian terpana dibuatnya.

"Benar kata Hayama, bocah itu kuat juga ternyata." Kasamatsu menatap tertarik pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Bahkan Kagami sekalipun kepayahan dibuatnya." ujar Furihata.

"Haruskah kita membantu?" Sakurai menatap simpati pada Kagami yang mulai kelelahan.

"Jangan," Mibuchi bergumam. "Kita pemain bersih, bukan? Benar kata Tai- _chan_ , tidak adil jika lima lawan satu."

"Biarkan aku turun," Kasamatsu menatap Mibuchi. "Aku ingin menguji sendiri kemampuan bocah biru itu."

Mibuchi balik menatap Kasamatsu, lalu menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat. Ku larang sekalipun juga kau tetap akan nekat, kan? Baiklah, tapi hanya Yuki- _chan_ saja yang turun. Sisanya tetap disini."

Kasamatsu menyingsing lengan kemejanya, lalu berlari ke tengah-tengah Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kagami berseru pada Kasamatsu yang mengganti posisi dirinya melawan Kuroko.

"Kau sudah kepayahan, _tiger_. Biar aku yang ganti melawannya." tanpa aba-aba, satu tendangan diarahkan pada sisi samping Kuroko, yang dengan sigap ditangkis dengan tangan.

"Boleh juga tangkisanmu, bocah." Kasamatsu kembali menendang, kali ini dengan gerakan bertubi-tubi. Kuroko gesit menghindar, dan saat ada celah, satu pukulan dari bawah sukses menghantam rahang Kasamatsu.

"Akh!"

Mengambil kesempatan, kali ini gantian Kuroko yang membalaskan serangan dengan bertubi-tubi. Tubuh kecilnya cukup membantu untuk melancarkan serangan dengan cepat. Kakinya berputar, tepat mengenai pelipis Kasamatsu dan ujung sepatu dari kaki lainnya menendang kasar wajah sang lawan.

Kasamatsu tersungkur. Belum sempat Kuroko mengambil napas, Kagami sudah berada di belakangnya seraya melayangkan tinjuan yang langsung dihindari Kuroko. Pemuda biru itu menangkap tangan Kagami, memelintirkannya lalu menendang perut si alis cabang dengan kuat. Seakan belum cukup, satu tendangan lagi diarahkan pada wajah Kagami hingga terjungkang ke belakang.

Selesai.

Mibuchi, Furihata, dan Sakurai melongo. Kemampuan Kuroko ternyata diluar ekspetasi mereka. Tidak cocok dengan rautnya yang datar dan tubuhnya yang kecil.

Kuroko sendiri lekas merapikan kemejanya yang kusut, lalu mengambil kacamata dan buku di bawah pohon lalu beranjak pergi dari lokasi. Sementara ketiga anggota Majiba yang sedari tadi menonton, bergegas menghampiri Kasamatsu dan Kagami yang masih terkapar di tengah-tengah.

Dan dua pemuda lain yang menonton dari kejauhan, hanya tersenyum lalu menghilang sekejap mata dibalik embusan angin yang tiba-tiba datang mengusik.

.

.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik." Akashi terkekeh saat mendengar laporan dua anak buah yang merupakan informan Rappapa.

Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Himuro Tatsuya.

Dua anggota Rappapa yang ditugaskan mengawasi seluruh murid Teiko, merangkap mata-mata untuk mencari seluruh informasi yang dibutuhkan.

"Baru hari pertama masuk, dia sudah mengalahkan Hayama-Izuki dan ketua Majiba? Hebat sekali." kekehan lembut Akashi kembali mengudara. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan anak itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Pindahan dari Seirin." Mayuzumi mengulurkan sebuah map berisi data diri Kuroko. Akashi membukanya lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Seirin, ya? Bukankah itu sekolah normal yang berisikan murid-murid normal juga? Apa alasan dia pindah kesini?" Akashi bergumam. Manik rubi nya membaca sederet profil siswa baru tersebut.

"Apapun itu, kurasa bukan alasan biasa." Himuro berujar. "Dia baru datang dan langsung mengalahkan anak-anak kuat disini. Dimulai dari HayaIzu, lalu Majiba. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau Rappapa menjadi incaran selanjutnya."

Akashi terdiam sebentar, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Bukannya tidak mungkin lagi—"

Mayuzumi dan Himuro saling pandang.

"—tapi **memang** tujuannya kemari adalah melawan Rappapa."

.

.

Hari kedua menjadi murid Teiko berjalan seperti kemarin. Semua mata tertuju pada Kuroko saat ia berjalan, entah di lapangan atau kala melintas koridor. Namun arti tatapan itu berbeda dengan kemarin. Jika kemarin mereka menatap Kuroko seperti predator mengincar mangsa, maka hari ini sebaliknya. Selayaknya mangsa yang menjumpa predator yang tenang. Sepertinya berita tentang kekalahan HayaIzu dan Majiba sudah menyebar hingga seluruh murid.

Duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang, Kuroko membuka novelnya yang sempat tertunda. Kacamata yang bertengger sedikit dinaikkan. Tak ada yang berani mengusik Kuroko seperti kemarin. Hayama dan Izuki sekalipun nampak enggan mendekat.

Kuroko terlalu larut dalam bacaannya, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran geng Majiba di dekatnya.

"Hei, Kuroko."

Pemuda biru itu mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Kagami beserta antek-anteknya yang berdiri di depannya. Tanpa izin, Mibuchi menempati bangku depan Kuroko yang kosong, sedangkan Kagami, Furihata, Kasamatsu, dan Sakurai menarik bangku dan duduk mengelilingi Kuroko.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf. Kemarin aku terlalu merendahkanmu." Kagami memulai percakapan.

"Iya. Maaf ya Kuro- _chan_. Soalnya badanmu kecil sih." Mibuchi terkekeh.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Kuro- _chan_."

"Araa~ bagaimana kalau kupanggil Tet- _chan_ saja? Lebih manis."

Kuroko diam.

"Abaikan Mibuchi. Dia memang begitu." Kagami menghela napas. "Kemarin kita sudah berkenalan, namun aku ingin berkenalan lagi dengan lebih formal. Aku Kagami Taiga. Kelas 2-2." Kagami mengulurkan tangannya.

Kuroko hanya diam, menatap tangan Kagami dengan datar. Kagami yang merasa tangannya diabaikan, pun menurunkannya.

"Cih, sombong sekali. Jangan karena kau mengalahkanku dan Kagami, lalu kau berlagak, ya." Kasamatsu mendecih.

"Aku Mibuchi Reo, panggil aku Reo _-nee_ ~ Aku sudah kelas tiga lho," Mibuchi iseng mencubit pipi Kuroko. "Kawaii ne~"

"Aku Furihata Kouki. Kelas 2-3." Furihata memperkenalkan diri.

 _"Sumimasen_ , Kuroko- _san_. Aku Sakurai Ryo. Panggil saja aku Sakurai. Kelas 2-2 juga seperti Kagami _-san_. Kalau kau tidak berkenan, maafkan aku. _Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"_

Kuroko sedikit mengernyit.

"Yuki-chan, tinggal kamu lho~"

"Cih. Kasamatsu Yukio. 3-4."

Kuroko bergeming. Ia hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai salam dan kembali melanjutkan novelnya.

"Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu bergabung dalam Majiba."

Kuroko menurunkan bukunya. "Maaf?"

"Kau tidak tuli, Kuroko. Kagami mengajakmu bergabung dalam geng kami, Majiba."

Terdiam, Kuroko setelahnya menutup buku. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Selain sombong, kau juga anti sosial, ya?"

"Kasamatsu- _senpai,_ cukup." Kagami mengangkat tangannya. "Kuroko mungkin butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Apalagi yang mengajaknya bergabung adalah geng yang seenaknya menantang dan merendahkan dia." Kagami berdiri, diikuti antek-anteknya.

"Ku tunggu jawabanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

"Oh, jadi Rappapa terancam?"

Di ruangan Rappapa, diadakan rapat mengenai anak baru yang mengancam kondisi Rappapa, tak lain tak bukan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi Seijuurou duduk dengan anggun di sofa utama. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang Midorima Shintarou. Sedangkan enam orang anggota Rappapa lainnya duduk manis di sofa yang melingkari meja.

"Iya, Aomine." Midorima menjawab.

Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit gelap dan bertubuh kekar, terlihat acuh tak acuh seraya mengorek kuping. Anggota Rappapa paling tidak sopan, ya dia.

"Jadi, bagaimana nih Akashicchi? Mau langsung menurunkan kita saja?" Kise berujar semangat. "Aku bosan, sejauh ini selalu bisa memenangkan perkelahian dengan mudah. Kan tidak asyik-ssu! Mawar-mawarku juga butuh tantangan, tahu."

"Bukankah itu terlalu terburu-buru?" sela Takao Kazunari, pemuda dengan rambut belah tengah yang khas.

"Tidak baik menunda-nunda pekerjaan, Takaocchi. Siapapun yang mengancam Rappapa harus dihabisi, benar-ssu?"

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kise," Akashi berujar tenang. "Tapi Takao juga benar. Masih terlalu cepat untuk kalian turun."

"Lalu bagaimana-ssu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggertaknya sedikit?" Aomine memberi usul.

"Tidak," Midorima menggeleng. "Bukan cara kita untuk menggertak seseorang. Lagipula, kita harus benar-benar mengetahui dulu tujuan dan alasan dari anak baru tersebut."

"Jadi, Aka- _chin_ mau kami bagaimana?" sosok paling tinggi diantara mereka yang sedari tadi asyik mengunyah, angkat bicara.

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku mau kalian diam dulu, bisa? Mayuzumi dan Himuro akan turun untuk menyelidiki lebih dalam tentang Kuroko. Kalau mereka sudah mendapat informasinya, baru aku memerintahkan _Four Heavenly Kings_ untuk turun."

"Asyik!" Kise dan Takao saling ber- _high five._ "Akhirnya aku tidak jadi mati bosan-ssu!"

"Benar! Aku penasaran dengan bocah ini. Sekuat apa sih dia?"

"Yang pasti, dia takkan bisa mengalahkanku." Aomine menguap. "Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku."

Midorima mendecih. "Kau lupa siapa yang membuatmu koma selama dua minggu di rumah sakit, _aho_?"

Aomine merotasikan matanya. "Baiklah baiklah. Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku.. Dan Akashi."

"Hoi! Aku juga mengalahkanmu, _Aho_ mine."

"Kau tidak kuhitung. Kerjaanmu kan hanya mengekor Akashi saja."

"Sialan."

"Cukup." Akashi mengangkat tangannya. "Jadi, Mayuzumi dan Himuro boleh mulai mencari informasi hari ini. Dan untuk _Four Heavenly Kings,_ kalian bersiap-siap saja. Jangan sampai membuatku turun tangan, okay?"

"Siap! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Akashicchi-ssu!"

"Hum! Tidak akan kubiarkan anak baru itu menyentuhmu, Akashi."

"Cih. Dia takkan menang melawanku."

"Siapapun yang ingin melawan Aka- _chin_ akan kuhancurkan."

"Ah, aku terharu." Akashi tertawa kecil. Lembut, seperti lonceng yang berdentang. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengundang _kembaranku, ne_?"

"Sebelum dia sempat meraihmu, akan kubuat bocah itu gila terlebih dahulu." gumam Midorima.

Akashi yang mendengarnya lantas tersenyum. "Kau ingin membuat anak orang kehilangan akal, Midorima?"

"Kalau itu memang mengancam dirimu, harus kukatakan iya."

"Ululu, Midorimacchi _so sweet_ sekali-ssu~"

"Diam, Kise."

"Shin- _chan_ , kau juga akan melindungiku sama seperti kau melindungi Akashi, kan?"

"Jangan berharap, Bakao. Bahkan kau mati sekalipun aku tidak peduli."

 _"Hidoii-na!_ Akashi, kau rela kalau aku mati?"

Akashi terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Tenang, kau tidak akan terbunuh selama masih dalam pengawasanku."

"Tuh kan! Akashi saja peduli padaku."

"Takaocchi, kalau kau mati, nanti namanya berubah jadi _Three Heavenly Kings_ dong!"

"Sepertinya lebih bagus _Three Heavenly Kings_ daripada _Four Heavenly Kings."_

"Shin- _chan_ jahat!"

Gelak tawa terdengar setelahnya. Memang benar mereka adalah geng tertinggi, terkuat, dan tersadis di Teiko. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki hati, benar? Buktinya, jalinan pertemanan mereka bahkan sekuat baja, seerat simpul tali, dan sehangat mentari senja.

Seperti keluarga.

.

.

Kuroko duduk di kusen jendela seraya menatap langit malam yang polos tanpa penghias apapun. Sebelah kakinya menggelantung, sedangkan tangannya menggenggam selembar foto lusuh yang memperlihatkan dua orang anak sedang bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Manik biru Kuroko beralih pada foto lama di genggamannya. Senyum pahit terukir. Begitu banyak kenangan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Namun sayangnya, semua itu hanya masa lalu. Tak bisa lagi semua kenangan itu terulang.

Karena jurang yang sangat dalam menjauhkan mereka berdua.

Di balik manik biru yang tenang itu, tersimpan banyak perasaan disana. Penderitaan, sakit, kecewa, amarah, benci, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Dipandanginya lagi foto lusuh tersebut, lebih tepatnya mengarah pada sosok ceria di sebelah Kuroko.

Sosok yang menjadi alasannya masuk Teiko.

Sosok yang menjadi alasannya berjuang mengalahkan para petinggi Teiko.

Dan sosok yang menjadi alasannya mengeluarkan kepribadian aslinya.

Kuroko memilih turun dari kusen dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dinding di sebelah meja belajar. Dimana berjejer foto-foto yang sengaja disusun seperti piramida, dengan potret pemuda berambut merah yang menjadi puncaknya.

Kuroko mengambil spidol merah, lalu ia menunduk —lebih tepatnya memperhatikan foto yang terletak pada dasar piramida.

Foto berisi potret Kagami Taiga dan kawan-kawannya.

Kuroko mencoret foto mereka dengan bentuk silang. Di sebelah foto Furihata, terdapat foto Hayama dan Izuki yang masing-masing sudah tercoret silang dengan spidol merah yang sama.

Manik biru itu beralih pada foto diatasnya. Foto yang diambil dengan latar yang berbeda. Satu pemuda bertampang malas dan satu pemuda bertampang manis. Dua foto yang berbeda, namun ada kesamaan diantara mereka; pita merah yang terlilit di lengan kiri.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Himuro Tatsuya, ne?"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

 _Hika's note:_

 _Alurnya memang sengaja dibuat cepat, supaya enggak kebanyakan chap. Maklumin Hika yang jarang update, karena sibuk hehe /disleding/_

 _(BYS-nya sepertinya ditunda dulu, saya benar2 kehilangan feel akan cerita itu. Kemungkinan, chap dua saya rombak lagi. Kalau misal engga sempat, chap tiga yang udah 3/4 selesai saya rombak dari awal lagi. Yup, jadi lama)_

 _RnR?_

 _Balesan review;_

 _ **dzakyveageance**_ _oka_ _ayy ini update yaa_ _ **/ AySNfc3**_ _yaaa kau tau Mibuchi kaya gimana lha ya xD_ _ **/ JT-chaaan**_ _wah, aslinya si dari MG, tapi Hika gatau kalo ternyata mirip anime lain hehe. Oke sip lanjut ya_ _ **/ wysan**_ _waaahh makasiih iya ini tentang preman2 (?) gitu hehe. Sip dilanjut ya_ _ **/ Yui chan**_ _iya ini based on MG. Kenapa Hika bikin Akashi kaya Yuko? Karna Hika anaknya maso, suka Akashinya kenapa-napa /digeplak/ yg diambil dari cerita asli cuma beberapa kok, kaya latar, nama, dan sedikit plot._ _ **/ Seisawa09**_ _oke sip oke sip(?), ini lanjut ya, makasiihh_ _ **/ Natsukeshi**_ _i_ _ya ini dilanjut kok, hehe. Untuk BYS-nya pasti dilanjut, cuman gatau kapan. I lost the feel huhu. Hika keep writing, kamu keep waiting. Kalo Hika ga writing, apa kamu tetep waiting? /dilindes/ hehe_ _ **/ Akaslut Seijuurhoe**_ _hehe makasih banget lho atas pengetahuan barunya soalnya Hika masih rada bingung ngebedain DID/MID sama alter. Bukannya nyari di gugel malah nekat nulis. Hika emang sotoy hehe. Hika justru berterimakasih banget sama orang yg mau kritik kekurangan Hika dengan cara yang baik. Oke ini dilanjut ya. Untuk BYS nya, sabar ya?_ _ **/ Yuu Yukimura**_ _Hayoo, pairingnya apa yaa kira-kira? ;)_ _ **/ Guest**_ _i love ukeshi very much, so bakal tetep ada unsur ukenya(?) tapi tetap strong dan berjaya! Hehe._

 _Makasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya ya!_


End file.
